Sworn To Silence
by the-wonderland-effect
Summary: Sapphire Diana Farlow, sworn to silence by her own parents - on the run from the only place she has ever been allowed to call home.


_I suck at beginnings, I'm sorry._

* * *

_Sapphire Diana Farlow, sworn to silence by her own parents - on the run from the only place she has ever been allowed to call home._

The forest was dark -too dark, it scared Saph to death. The bag pack slowed her down even though it was only packed with clothes and sketchpads, she'd never been in the forest behind the mansion - but the gate that leads to it was the only one she could hack.

It was a terrible idea. Where was she to go? Blake's? He was the only person who could understand that she couldn't utter a word, but when they realised that she wasn't at home and that they couldn't track her, his house would be the first place they would check.

She could wait around his area, spy on the house until she was sure that had come and gone but he was probably surrounded, they would catch her as soon as she stepped on the first stone step that leads to his front door.

In the distance, she heard a strange noise, like an engine wheezing - she put it down to a car breaking down in the distance and carried on, she swore she could hear footsteps but she put it down to her imagination.

Something caught the corner of her eye, grey stone, shining in the moonlight. She knew she didn't want to look at it, her mind told her not to turn her head and look at it. She stared straight ahead at the road she was walking down, but she didn't move. She took the bag pack of her shoulders, unzipped it and pulled out the first sketchpad and torch before swinging it across her shoulders again. She flicked to torch on and turned to a page in her sketchbook, she knew exactly what she was looking for. She had never expected anything she had drawn to be real, but they were in her head, the animals, the monsters, the aliens - they always seemed like more of an idea, as if she had seen them before.

An angel she had drawn years ago, she had skipped this page many a time when she had gone through the sketchpad because the picture scared her too much. This wasn't an angel with a golden glow around it, it was stone grey, fangs bared, arms outstretched as if it wanted to pull her into the page.

She turned her head, hoping to god that it wasn't what it looked like. It wasn't the same as the picture but it was certainly an angel - its arms covered it eyes as if it didn't want to look at her or as if it was crying.

"Don't blink!" Someone shouted from behind her. She went to see who it was. "No, don't move - don't look at me, look at the angel and don't blink" Saph felt hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her back.

"Promise me to do as I say" She couldn't speak, so she nodded. "Run"

The unknown man grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, she didn't look back she carried on running. They didn't stay on the path, they wound through the trees until she could see the outline of a large box, with his free hand the man clicked his fingers and the door swung open - they ran straight into the box and he closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing in a forest in the middle of the night, eh?" He asked, she could see him more clearly now. Brown hair fell over his eyes, she was surprised he hadn't tripped up when they were running, his pants were a tiny big to short and the bow tie he was wearing looked childish but she obviously couldn't tell him and she couldn't answer his question.

They stood staring at each other for a minute before Saph rolled her eyes and opened up the sketchbook that was still in her hands, she got a pen from the side pocket of her bag pack and scribbled _I can't talk_ on a blank page._ My parents will find me._

He looked so confused; she rolled the sleeves of her jumper up and showed him the wristband with the green flashing light that had occupied her wrist for almost four years now. "What is that?" He asked, holding her arm and inspecting it closely.

_Voice activated. They'll only be able to track me out of the house if I speak. Can you take me somewhere?_ She wasn't sure how he was going to do that, since they were in a box - which was most definetly bigger on the inside, but it didn't faze her since her parents were scientists, or they liked to claim that.

"Yes. Anywhere" She wasn't sure where 'anywhere' streached to exactly, but she started writing down an adress._ 12 Drakmoor Street. Can anyone get in here?_

"Anyone who I want - nothing can get through here if I don't want it too" That probably she meant she could speak, but she'd have to stay in whatever this thing was.

_When we get there, I need to you knock on the door and ask for Blake - say you're with Sapphire and bring him here._ He was still confused, but started moving around the control panel pushing buttons and leavers, she was thrown onto one of the worn out seats - she wasn't allowed to actually complain so she gave him a look that said_ not the best ride._

He looked hurt; this thing was obviously one of his most prized possessions. Suddenly it stopped and she was jerked forward but held on to the metal barrier so she wouldn't fall, she realised the sound the box made when it was landing was the strange noise she had overheard in the forest. Excitedly, the man ran over to the door before stopping and looking back to Saph, who hadn't bothered moving from the seat. "Are you coming?" He asked expectedly, she shook her head; he shrugged and closed the door behind him.

She wasn't fazed at all by the fact she had just teleported in, what she was sure was a classic police telephone box that was bigger on the inside - she was curious about it though but she didn't dare move and press anything. Therefore, she sat, obviously in silence until she heard faint voices becoming louder.

"You have Sapphire? How?"

"Turned up in the middle of a forest"

"Is she talking?"

"No, why is that by the way?"

The door opened and she didn't stop herself running into Blake's arms - she resisted every urge in her body to start asking him multiple questions about the last few years. He hugged her harder than he ever had when they had seen each other first thing in the morning at school, or when they both had top marks on a test, or an experiment had gone the way they planned. "I was so worried"

"I'm sure she could say the same about you - oh!" The man said, remembering something. He pulled out something that looked a little like a screwdriver from his inside pocket. "Wristband please" He instructed, Saph held her arm with the wristband on and the screwdriver lit up over it.

It dropped to the floor, but the flashing green light that showed it hadn't been activated didn't change.

"Talk" he instructed.

"Who…" she stopped, the green light didn't stop flashing. "Who are you?" She stuttered.

"I'm The Doctor, now you should really tell me why you've been locked up in your own house for the last few years sworn to silence" Saph opened her mouth to explain. "Oh and why you had a drawing of a Weeping Angel in your sketchpad"


End file.
